


Need For Speed

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray’s turtle has a need for speed





	Need For Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Awesome

Ray walked into his apartment with Fraser and Dief and went over to Killer’s turtle tank. He lifted his turtle from the tank and Killer wiggled his legs happily. 

Later, Ray would dance around the apartment with Killer.

‘You wanna spend time with your buddy?’ Ray asked. He had first thought that Dief and Killer were enemies, but they were buddies.

Dief barked happily as he laid down at Ray’s feet.

Ray sat Killer down and he climbed onto Dief’s back. Dief jogged around the apartment with Killer riding him like a jockey.

Both Dief and Killer looked happy as Dief moved around the apartment and Ray grinned.

‘What’s up with Dief?’ Ray asked Fraser as they sat down on the couch together.

‘Oh, dear. It would appear that Killer has the desire for an increase in velocity and Dief is more than happy to help.’

It took Ray a few moments translate Fraserish to English. 

Ray grinned. ‘That’s awesome!’

‘It is indeed. Dief is very supportive of all of Killer’s endeavours.’

If Killer had a need for speed than Ray was going to be supportive, his own father hadn’t been supportive and he wasn’t going to be like that.


End file.
